I Need Another Moment
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: She hates him. He despises her. She's the beautiful goody-two-shoes with perfect grades. He's the gorgeous bad boy with a criminal record. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.
1. Chapter 1

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

It's not that I hate Halloween.

It's not that I hate Sonic Boom when it's decorated in fake pumpkins and vampire repellents. It's not that I hate the old costume shop that's just down the road from across the beach. To be honest, I don't exactly have anything against Halloween at all. The kids trick-or-treating, the frantic parents that don't want their children getting kidnapped. It's all in the spirit of the occasion.

It's the fact that I'll have to spend the whole weekend with _him, _thanks to both our families. It would be better if I had gone to Gran and Granddad's for the weekend instead of agreeing to spend my sixteenth Halloween in Miami - because, of course, it was always the same. Even _he _hated it. yes, you know who I'm talking about. The boy that carries a lighter around _everywhere _but never smokes, the one who rides an expensive motorcycle but can't be bothered to get anyone a Christmas card.

Austin Moon. That's who he is, and I hate him so much that the spite burns through my skin and tortures my heart. But, let's not get too far into that. Even though it is Halloween, death is very rural around this time of month, and I'm _allowed _to fantasize about killing the blonde bastard for as long as I wish. Unless there is some law to it. Which, last time I checked, there definitely isn't.

So as I lock my car and make my way into the school, I make sure to toss him my most threatening glare and watch as the smirk slowly appears on his face. I hate him, so much. Have I mentioned that?

I ruffle my curly brown hair and stare at my reflection in the mirror glued to my locker door. If it wasn't for Austin, it would still have a pristine surface, but he ruined it years ago by splitting it in half with an out of control basketball. He didn't apologize, if your wondering. I slam the locker door shut and make my way towards History, the only subject I dreaded. Why? Because I sit next to _him._

We're currently learning the tragic deaths in the maiden voyage of the Titanic, and so far, I've grown fond of the subject. I've also watched the movie, thirty-seven times, and I've cried every single time. I don't exactly believe that there was a couple on that ship, holding on to each other for dear life, but it's a great valentines day movie if your lonely. Which, of course, I'm not._  
_

I have the most amazing, thoughtful boyfriend ever. Well, at least that's what I think of him. His name's Dallas Cevera, and even when I don't see him that much, I fall for him a little more each and everyday. The only problem? He's Austin's best friend, so whenever I visit his house for dinner, the blonde haired maniac is always there crashing or planning a secret party without the owner knowing.

Okay, maybe I should give him some credit. Sometimes, _very rarely, _Austin's not as bad as the day before, but he's still _bad. _It annoys me how bipolar he seems. One day we're okay, just a few glares and comebacks, then the next day we're on a full bodied rampage, throwing things and slamming doors and swearing until our faces turn blue. But, that's just us. Austin and Ally, worst enemies till the end.

I slump back further into my seat as Austin and his posse of friends stride into the room. His "friends" seemed more like rebounds to me, since they were all too hung up with their reputations to care about actual friendships. All they needed was a pretty face and a good label. His group consisted of football-star Dez Worthy, gorgeous head cheerleader Tilly Thompson, socially mental Cassidy Peeples and last but not least, Dallas Cevera.

His friends walk away, talking about some Halloween party they were planning to go to. Dallas smiles and waves at me, mouthing for me to come over. Though, of course, I never do, and I'm stuck in position as Austin take's a seat next to me. "What are you smiling about?" he snaps, narrowing his eyes and giving me daggers. If looks could kill, I'd be brutally murdered in ways I never knew possible.

"Nothing that involves _you,_ trust me," I scowl, and together we have a never-ending staring competition that Austin is forced to forfeit (after a very concerned note from the teacher about nearly breaking his pencil). The thing is, the only reason him and his group of friends (besides Dallas) hate me is because I'm the only person who's not scared of them. It's probably much more then that, because even Austin isn't childish enough to hold a grudge against a petty little thing, but you never know.

"Feisty today, are we?" he scoffs. "Watch your back Dawson." I don't have to respond with a witty comeback, because we already know that as long as the other one is alive, our backs will never be turned.

* * *

**New story, new readers! :D  
I don't know how this turned out. I went trick or treating the other day and just saw the cutest thing ever. A guy proposed to his girlfriend while they were out looking after the girls cousin or something. It was well cute, everyone clapped ! :D  
Thanks for reading, and please leave a review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

Halloween Parties have never been my style. Well, come to think of it, partying in general has never been my style. The only time I've ever been to parties is when it's a kid's birthday or someone I love. This, in particular, was a Halloween Bash in the old department store that some people cleaned out and restored. It was in the middle of a forest, but nobody seemed to care.

"It'll be fun," said Trish, when I asked her if she was going or not. "There'll be punch, and you can wear masquerade masks so if you screw up, people will never know it's you."

So that is how I'm stuck in Dallas' car, driving towards the party itself. We were "fashionably late". Our hands were interlocked, and his gaze was set upon the twisty road in front of us. It was a full moon - perfect for a Halloween party, even more perfect for the dress I was wearing. Trish was going as a leopard, so I went as a black Angel. So many girls would turn up wearing devil costumes, it seemed so mainstream to me now that when I didn't have a decent costume, I panicked.

I noticed that there was a house opposite where the party was taking place, but decided to ignore the fact for the meantime. Dallas parked the car and opened the door for me to get out, doing the usual gentleman bow whilst smiling. He stuck his hand out and I gladly took it, walking into the department store hand in hand with my boyfriend.

It was crazy - the exact visualization of what you'd think a Halloween party looked like. Demons, Vampires and all sorts of animal costumes littered the hallways, the occasional sheet-ghost parody floating by with a grin. Dallas was dressed as a Vampire, and even though I was never a fan of the Twilight books, I didn't mind him dressing up as a bloodsucker. If anything, it made him more attractive.

Together we waded past wasted teenagers and sat down at the bar. "This is crazy," he laughed. "Look, there's Austin. Hey!" he waved behind me, and I could feel the inner demon of my personality struggling to make a reappearance. Austin Moon had that impact. Whenever I was around him (or when somebody mentioned his _name_) my blood began to boil with so much anger that my own body heat felt like acid.

"Hey Dalla- What is _she _doing here?" Austin scowled, staring at me and looking at my dress. "Nice clothes. Makes you look less of a slut."

"Shut up, man-whore." I retorted, raising the rim of the glass to my lips. It had some type of alcohol in it, and even though I wasn't much of a pressured drinker, Austin Moon made me do things I never dreamt of, just by giving me a weak comment. It annoyed - no, _angered - _me how he never gave up without a fight for the win.

Dallas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can't you two try to get along? It _is _Halloween."

"Why should we? We'll have to spend the whole fucking weekend together anyway." complained Austin, but he calmed down and took a seat next to Dallas (after giving me the deadliest glare he could muster. I returned the favour by shooting him my most snarkiest eye roll).

Our whole night consisted of drinking and dancing, getting wasted, and throwing glasses of punch out the window. 1am found me in a sitting position on the floor, next to Trish. We were all sitting in a circle, playing Spin For A Truth Or Dare. The deal is, you spin the bottle and the two people it lands on has to either pick truth or dare. If it's a girl or boy, the boy picks. If it's two girls or two boys, they'll have to have a hectic game of Rock Paper Scissors. Either way, you can't win.

So as Adam, the only human to have ever survived through fourteen bottles of vodka, spun the bottle, I slowly found myself paling as it landed on me. On the other side of the bottle, Austin was grinning. "I forfeit," I said, gulping. It was the first ever time that I was actually scared of what type of actions Austin Moon was about to perform.

"You can't, Dawson," scoffed the idiot himself. "Besides, what are you afraid of? Last time I checked, you weren't scared of anything." I was stuck. I mentally scolded myself for taking the bastards' crap, but didn't have time to object as Adam let out the loudest laugh ever and stood me up, beckoning for Austin to do the same.

"Right, so Austin, since your the male, you need to pick; Truth Or Dare?"

Austin smirked. He stared right into my eyes and for a tiny moment, I definitely felt nothing else but fear. Everyone in the circle (fourteen classmates and several wasted sophmores) could tell that I was not the confident girl I'd grown up to be. "Dare."

I rubbed my arms uncomfortably, trying to rid of the goosebumps that dared pinch my skin. Adam grinned. "Dare it is then. So, since your the first two people picked, I'll give you a dare that's... special."

"And by that, you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"You two are going to be the first ones to enter Manor House." and with that, Adam drew back the red curtains to reveal the old abandoned manor in front of the party. Rotting wood, mould and peeling paint surrounded the edges. I felt myself calm down a little - it was just an old creaky house with broken floorboards. What was the worst that could happen? "You two will have to sleep in there for at least a week."

"A week?! There'll be no food in there!" Austin whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Pig," sighing, I turned to Adam. "My dad will never agree to that. I mean, a whole week? And c'mon, I already have to spend the whole weekend with him. It's bad enough!"

Adam shrugged. "Sorry, Alls. If you forfeit on a dare, you'll have to do something worse. And anyway, just tell your dad that your sleeping at your friends house. What's her name? Tush?"

"It's Trish," I mumbled. "What about clothes?"

"Okay, fine, fusspot. You can go home when it's day to get clothes. But that's _it,_" he said, walking away. "You two can start the dare tommorow night. It'll be easier to pack what you need for a week. Now, time to spin that bottle."

* * *

**Seriously, I can't believe how many reviews I recieved for just one chapter! Ten reviews?! That's the most I'd gotten for one chapter! :O  
Love you guys!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this!" Trish moaned, placing a couple of my folded t-shirts lazily into one bag. "I mean, a whole week in a haunted manor with your worst enemy? What do wanna do to yourself, go crazy?!" I sighed as she started pacing, creating an unattractive draft. "You could have backed out, Ally!" once again, I had second thoughts, but I couldn't let Austin know I hated going into places that were as creepy as Manor House.

"I can't let Austin know that, Trish," I sighed. "You know how he is. If I back off, he'll never let me hear the end of it." I zipped up my suitcase, sitting on it to conceal closure. I was only gone for five or so days, but still. I had my toiletries, and a few bottles of water. I didn't even know if there was any water in the house at all.

Trish and I drive to the direction of the house, and there are already a couple of the jocks and cheerleaders lined up, gathered around the one and only Austin Moon. If it wasn't for his great looks and naturally side-swept hair, nobody would even bother to give him a second glance. I rolled my eyes as Austin saw me and smirked. "So you decided to show up," he scoffed, making his way over. "I'm going to make your life a living hell while we're in there."

"You already make it hell just by showing me your face." I said, innocently. He sneered and walked up to the entrance of the house, looking over his shoulder.

"You comin', Dawson?"

I could feel the intense gaze from the others as I clutch my small suitcase and bound up the patio steps after Austin. They're creaky and unsafe, but nows not the time to be picky. "Have fun, you two!" laughed Adam, and with that everyone started to walk away. All except for Trish.

"You can go, you know." I laughed. Trish shrugged.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that thing."

"Shut up, Shrek," smirked Austin, pushing the door open and making his way inside. The rotting smell of mould filled my nostrils as I backed my way inside, giving Trish the, "I'll call you later" sign. She nodded and turned away to the direction of her car.

Great. Stuck in an old manor house, with only the worst person ever for company. Could my life get any worse?

I had no idea where Austin went, so I decided to explore my house. Might as well, since I'll be staying in there for at least a few more days until my dad calls and gets suspicious. He's currently in Spain, doing some instrument dealing with a wealthy business man. It's not exactly enjoyable for me. Having him gone means no-one to talk to, but hey. He'll be back for the weekend anyway, so I won't have to deal with Austin Moon's crap alone.

Sighing, I turned the tap on and grimaced as it spewed out rust and soil. Suppressing the sudden urge to gag, I wiped my hands clean and waited for the clean water to come out. To my delight it did, and I let go of the breath I didn't notice I was holding. "Where are you, Dawson?" gritting my teeth, I walked out of the kitchen and followed the sound of my house-mates voice. My eyes landed on him sitting lazily on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want?"

"Entertainment."

"From me?"

"Yeah. From you. Strip or something." I glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm not like those hoes you bring home to meet your bedroom." I snapped, turning around and reaching for the door handle.

"Hold on, Adam said you couldn't leave the house until day." he grinned, crossing his arms and sitting up. "And besides, we wouldn't want a stupid girl like you to wander the woods alone now, would we?"

Eyes full of hatred, I couldn't control my anger any longer. I had to let it out somehow - but that would mean showing Austin that I wasn't strong enough to block out his insults. It would take away my pride, as long as the few moments of peace I had left. Because of all people, Austin Moon was not one to let a moment go unnoticed. "I hate you. So much."

"I'm not exactly fond of you either." he said, smiling smugly. I spun around on my heal and thudded up the stairs (which, in my case, wasn't such a good idea. They were as old and rickety as my great grandma). I looked around and noticed that the lights didn't work. It was dark- not the comforting dark when you'd see a flicker of fire and think, "Oh. Wow. I'm safe." No, it was the type of darkness that enveloped your body and made your mind as dizzy and fragile as a spinning glass wheel. I shook. I was never too fond of the dark, anyway.

With quivering hands, I slowly opened the room next to me to find it empty, the only furniture being a single bed with a pillow on top. I groaned. The room was huge, making me feel small and all the more frightened. I dumped my suitcase next to the door and made my way towards the bed. It felt nice and soft, as if it hadn't been abandoned for decades and decades. I felt a cold chill on my shoulder and shivered, thinking that it was just the wind.

"What have I gotten myself into..." I whispered, slouching. I walked over to the door to reach for my suitcase - only to realize that it wasn't there. I looked around and it was already on top of the bed, zipped open. "What?!"

"Ally!"

I jumped at Austin's voice and rushed down the stairs, still not completely aware of what was going on. I may hate Austin Moon, but if he got murdered or something, then people would suspect it was me since I didn't really have a growing attraction towards the guy. "What, Austin, what?!" I ran into the living room, only to find it bare and empty. I checked the kitchen and found him frowning, staring at three knives which were stabbed on the marble kitchen island, blades digging into the rock like daggers. I walked forward, cautiously. "What happened?"

"What do you think!" he narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Well, tell me you ignorant dick!"

"Are you _that _fucking blind?! Look at it!" I did. And, thanks to Austin's screaming and yelling, I could tell that it wasn't him who did it. Sure, he had muscle and was accident prone, but even he couldn't stab three knives fifteen centimeters deep into a marble island without making a nose. It's near to impossible, trust me. "Something's wrong here, Dawson!"

Gulping, I took a few steps towards him. He looked a _mess. _He had raked a hand through his hair so many times that it didn't look near to perfection. He looked so worn out and scared that for once, I felt superior compared to him. The great Austin Moon. "It's gonna be okay, you're just getting a little paranoid. Just try to get some sleep."

He didn't even bother to look at me. Instead, he slowly walked out, breathing heavily. Frowning, I looked at the three knives and walked out of the kitchen, making my way back upstairs with _alot _running through my mind.

* * *

**I know it may seem a little fast for their friendship, but I wanted to add some spooky stuff in here xD  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

It took me longer to sleep then it did to wander around the whole Manor. I was pretty sure that Austin had a hard time too, because all I could hear was him silently screaming at something to go away. Either he was having a nightmare, or something like a bug was bothering him. When I finally did fall asleep, I had no dreams. Just as usual. It's as if dreams don't like me.

I've only ever had one dream in my whole entire life. I know, stupid, but what can you do? I'll either have a nightmare, or a blank screen of white.

I woke up by the sound of something smashing against the windows. I groaned, and, with the help of a few tight muscles, stood up and shook my head to rid of the fatigue that was slowly creeping up on me. I felt stiff and robotic, the pain in my neck slowly becoming unbearable and less fatal. I wrenched the bedroom door open and walked out, heading for the bathroom.

I heard Austin singing and stifled a laugh, smirking as he belted out the last few words of Spongebob Squarepants before turning the tap off. I half expected him to come out of the bathroom fully dressed, but when he came out with just a towel wrapped around his hips, my eyes widened and I had to take a few steps back in order to remain calm. I may hate him, but _dang _was he well built. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

Returning to the real world, I rolled my eyes and shoved past him before slamming the door with a bang. I heard him laugh and couldn't help but maintain the blush on my cheeks. I turned the shower on and, after a few disagreements with the grime on the walls, I was soon clean enough to ignore my troubles. I slowly recollected what had happened. I agreed to a dare, got into this mess, and there is currently something weird about this house that's messing me and Austin up.

I turned the shower off and face palmed myself. I forgot to bring a _towel. _After all things, a towel is what I forgot. Sighing, I looked around helplessly before giving up and opening the bathroom door a crack. "Austin," I called out. No answer. "Austin?" still no answer. I was getting impatient by the second. "AUSTIN!" screeching with a beet red face, he finally strolled out of his room looking so careless in a white polo and combat shorts. He looked up.

"What?"

"Can you get me a towel?"

"What's the magic word?" he smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. He was obviously enjoying my need to punch him.

"Please."

"That's not it."

"Well, what the hell is it then?" my patience was slowly dissolving, but Austin was way too oblivious to know that.

"Austin's A Sex Beast." It was so typical of him that all I had to do was roll my eyes.

"I'm not saying that."

"You have to if you want a towel."

"I'd rather roam naked."

"Then roam naked you shall."

"I will."

"See, your such a slut." he laughed.

"At least I don't pay Tilly Thompson to pretend to be my girlfriend." I shot back, enjoying the look of defeat on his face.

Annoyed, Austin took a towel from the banister and held it up for me to take. He yanked it back just when I was about to grab it and make a runner. "Ah-ah! Just one more thing!"

"What?!" I suddenly went to hit him, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me from doing so. It didn't help that I was _naked _and half exposed. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my chest, and a look of realization hit his face. I scoffed, disgusted, before taking the opportunity to push him back, grab my clothes and make a dash for my bedroom.

By the time I closed the door and leaned against it, I had a huge smile on my face and I was laughing hysterically. I, Allyson Dawson, denied Austin Moon with just one push of a hand. I felt good. No, scratch that, I felt _great. _

Changing into a tank top, blue denim jeans and a vest, I looked at the clock and smiled, knowing that we didn't have school. It was Halloween Vacation, and even though the mere idea of it seemed pointless to me, I took my phone out and texted Trish.

_Hey! Wanna do something today? xx_

I waited patiently for her reply before going downstairs and seeing someone slouched lazily on the couch. I scrunched my eyebrows up. "Austin?" I called up the stairs. I heard a shuffle and something falling to the floor._  
_

"Shit! What now, Dawson?!"

"Did you invite someone over here?" the person was still on the couch, not moving but breathing. I could hear Austin sigh.

"Course not!" he yelled, frustrated. I took a deep breath and looked back up the stairs, dictating whether or not I should call Adam to tell him that someone broke in. I looked back at the couch and noticed that the person was gone, leaving no trace of humanity whatsoever. Cautiously, I took a few steps down the stairs and into the living room.

_It's all in your head, Ally. Don't worry. Your just being a little paranoid. Being stuck in a huge house with Austin Moon isn't a situation you should be stuck in. Just ignore all the weird stuff for now._

I felt a slight chill and within seconds I heard the door behind me shut closed with a bang. I jumped, suddenly feeling frightened. The windows opened and closed, shut and crackled, the wind howled with life. I knew that something wasn't right. We were in _Miami, _ for Christs' sake. And even though the weather sometimes had glitches, it never rained quite like today._  
_

I gulped and watched as the ancient TV in front of me started buzzing. A fuzzy array of grey pixels filled the screen and I quivered, shutting my lips. There were crashes coming up from Austin's room, and I doubted that he was doing all of it. "Ally!" he yelled. I was too scared and confused to respond with a snarky comment such as, "What? Are you scared?!"

So, as a red velvet covered book found it's way towards my head, I could only shout two things at the boy that I hated, yet needed the most as that moment in time.

"Help me!"

More clatters. More clanks. More noise.  
And, the faint screeching of someone getting hacked with a knife.

* * *

**OOOH, things are gettin' spoookyyy! :D  
****Please leave a review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

"Ally? Ally..."

I slowly opened my eyes, and soon enough realized that I was on the floor, curled up in a ball. My forehead was touching my knees and I was trembling like crazy. Austin sat next to me, looking awkward yet scared himself. His hair was tussled and he had bags under his eyes. To be honest, he looked just as bad as I did, but in a loose, "I couldn't care less" way. "Ally?" he shook me and his face dropped when I cowered away.

"It's okay, you know," he rolled his eyes. "I won't bite."

"But you will punch and kick," I muttered, slowly standing up. "What happened?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Austin scratched the back of his neck and, by squinting my eyes, I could see a sightly disturbing gash of red.

"Oh my god, Austin!" I shrieked, nearly yanking his hand away from his neck. "How did this happen?!" I gestured towards the cut and frowned. It was pretty deep - a couple of centimeters, but not deep enough to fully harm his wind pipe. It _was _deep enough, however, to cause him irrational pain for the rest of the day. And I was definitely _not _putting up with an agony crazed Austin Moon.

"I didn't think that the great Ally Dawson would care," he mumbled, but no venom was heard in his voice and he silently let me fret about with his cut. "Something threw something at me. I don't know what it was, but it fucking hurt."

"Language," I said, sternly. The cut was still bleeding, and I nearly screamed in fury when Austin stood up like it was no big deal. He held a hand out for me. I took it, still wobbling slightly on my feet. I managed to stay upright, but only for a matter of seconds before Austin took hold of my elbow and helped me get my balance back. "Thanks..." I muttered.

He shrugged, then started pulling me upstairs. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get out of here. Pack your bags, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." he didn't even give me time to register what he said before walking into his own bedroom, shutting the door lightly behind him. I gulped and looked around the halls, suddenly wishing the floor would open up and eat me whole right there and then.

I made my way into my bedroom and unzipped my suitcase, not bothering to fold my clothes before throwing everything I owned in. I was panicking, my heart was beating faster then usual and at that moment, I was glad that I had Austin was company. I took my phone out and saw that I had another message from Trish.

_Get out of that house, Ally!_

Frowning, I finished packing up and threw my phone back into my purse. I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and waited patiently for Austin._  
_

While I was waiting, a felt another cold chill down my spine. It sent strange tingly feelings around my body and stopped when I heard a crash. I felt fear take over again. I gripped the handle of my suitcase and looked up at the stairs, seeing a white figure walking down the steps. Slowly.

I couldn't register who it was. It definitely wasn't Austin, because this was a girl with mottled black hair and cuts all over her face. She was, though, beautiful. Despite the bruises and scratches on her face, neck and arms, her slim body still stood proud and her fake had that heart shape.

"Ally?" Austin called, standing at the top of the stairs with his case clutched in his hand. The girl disappeared, but not before giving me a devious smirk and vanishing with no trace of survival. I glanced at Austin.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"...Never mind," I took hold of my suitcase. Austin ran down the stairs and kicked the door open, not bothering to close it.

"This place gives me the fucking creeps. Here, is Dallas picking you up?" he asked, unlocking his car door. I face palmed myself.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid! I forgot to call him!" I rummaged around the purse for my phone when I felt Austin's hand stop me.

"No. Don't. Just get in my car and I'll drive us over to Miami." he said, picking my suitcase up and placing it in the backseat. "I know where Sonic Boom is, anyway."

"But -" I was lost for words. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" he raised an eyebrow as we got into the car, me in the passengers seat.

"You hate me."

"True, yes I do. But sadly, I don't hate you enough to let whatever's in there to kill you while your waiting for Dallas or Tush." for a tiny second, I could see a genuine promise in his eyes. A lump formed in my throat and I could hardly choke out what I was about to say next.

"Trish," I corrected, smiling. Then my happiness faded as I saw two figures standing at the window of Manor House, evil glints in both of their eyes. Dressed in white, faces covered in what seemed to be, blood and flesh. I was relieved when Austin started the engine and we drove onto the motorway, both holding baited breath.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. Austin glanced at me.

"There's not much we can do, except for stay away from the house. It's bloody haunted, right?"

"Right."

"So we'll stay away from it. Simple. And," he took a deep breath. "Try to research some more about the house. Maybe we can help whatever is in there."

I raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what I was hearing. "You... want to _help _somebody?"

"Well, it's not really a _somebody, _is it?" I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly at his comment. "And I believe in resting peacefully after you die. Obviously something wrong has happened in there. It's only best that we help them."

"What if they don't want to be helped?" I mumbled, rubbing my arms uncomfortably.

"Then we'll stay the hell away from them. Hey, we're here." Austin parked the car in front of Miami Mall and inhaled, before looking at me. "Be careful, okay?"

I smiled. "Will do. You too. Drive home... safely." _Really? Out of all the things I could have said, I said Drive Home SAFELY?! _Austin unlocked the car door for me and I took my luggage out, walking towards the entrance before turning back, a small smile plastered across my face. I don't know why I said it, but I had no amount of hatred in my voice when I did. "I still hate you. You know that, right?"

Austin laughed. "I know, I know," he started the engine up. "Hate you too, Dawson."

* * *

**Ooft, literally just checked the reviews and OMG, I got 21 reviews just for one chapter?! Woow! You guys are RAURAMAZING! And urr, i know it sounds like a really weird weird for amazing but bear with me...  
Anyway! Thanks for reading and hopefully you like this chapter!  
Im also trying to build up their friendships sooo... yeah :D**


	6. Chapter 6

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

Tossing and turning. Worrying about my ruthless bedhead in the morning. The smell of blood, the eery noises that somehow don't seem to go away. The scent of dispatched roses and rotting daisies and uncontrollable sadness that has no way of drifting apart from my head.

Needless to say, my night was sleepless.

I dragged myself into school that morning, fully aware of my zombie like appearance and the purplish-bluish bags under my eyes. I had bruises up my arms and I somehow had no idea how they got there (or formed without me knowing). I was way too hung up on the miserable morning air to notice anyway, so there was no point trying to cover it up.

People stared at my depressing state and raised their eyebrows. Some whispered about me, others shot sarcastic comments my way. I decided to ignore them, since people who had nothing better to do than to put other people down really weren't my time. Besides, if they wanted to talk about me, then violence sure wasn't going to stop them.

"Wow! Ally, you look like death!" I ignored Trish's comment and absentmindedly shut my locker door with so much force that some young students jumped at my outburst. I gave them all a sheepish smile and groaned as they all started walking away. Trish sighed. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Couldn't stay awake either."

"Good thing you were out of that house." she said, helping me with my books since I nearly collapsed with them. "Have you seen how terrible Austin looks? Tilly wouldn't even look at him, something about his morning breath ruining their relationship status." I normally would have laughed and pointed out what was hilarious about this comment, but I couldn't seem to find it in my heart anymore.

But, as we strolled into the cafeteria that morning, I finally knew what Trish was talking about. Austin didn't look like the popular bad boy he was raised to be. His hair was tussled, his eyes were heavy with fatigue, and every so often he would zone out and sleep on the surface nearest to him. It was as if all the life had been drained out of his body, not leaving a single drop left. Well, I couldn't have said anything even if I wanted to, because I was sure that we looked exactly the same.

"Hey," he grunted, sitting down at Trish and I's table (which involved of me, Trish, and two twins which looked nothing alike). Trish did a double take when she saw him.

"Uhm... why are you sitting here?" Austin rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Tilly kicked me off the table. Something about being gross and unwanted. Well, fuck her then, right?" he glanced at me and smirked. I blushed and looked down, trying to ignore the pressing stare from Trish.

"So you decided to sit here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It wouldn't do any harm. Besides, I need to talk to you anyway."

"Me?"

Austin nodded. "Yep. What's your last class, before the final bell?"

"Geography."

"Ick. Always hated that subject," he pulled a face before standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll meet you outside your class, alright?" I didn't even have time to answer as he strode off, scowling at the pupils who were giving him displeasing looks.

"Urgh. I can't believe that jerk," said Trish. "Who is he to think that he could just use us as back up when his friends abandon him? He's not worth it, Ally."

She was right. He definitely wasn't worth it. But Austin Moon made my heart beat, my cheeks turn red, my veins chill with sympathy.

Trish and I made our way to our next class, which was sadly Home Economics. The only good thing was that Dallas was in my lesson. "Hey, Ally!" he smiled, engulfing me in a tight hug. Trish rolled her eyes and walked away. She hated Dallas, it was so clear to everybody that even Dez Worthy (who wasnt the sharpest crayon in the box) knew it.

We baked cupcakes and, after a few incidents with flour and fire, I found myself on Dallas' lap, eating icing off a spoon. "How was the dare?" he asked, chocolate frosting around his mouth. I laughed and wiped it off with my finger, squirming once he licked it off.

"Scary."

"Scary?"

"Well, I was stuck in a house all alone with YOUR best friend. Of course it was scary," I left out the part about the girl. I didn't tell him about the knives, or the suitcase that mysteriously appeared on top of my bed. I didn't mention tending Austin's wound like we were actually friends.

Shortly after, the day went by uneventful and I soon found myself rushing out of Geography like an eager little fan girl. I looked around impatiently for Austin, and soon found him perched on the hood of his car. He looked much better. The bags were gone, and his hair was back in its tameful place like usual. "Your looking better." I said.

"I know. I finally got some sleep in English," he laughed, and gestured for me to follow him into his car. I did so, and watched as he drove us out of the school parking lot. I tried to ignore the dirty looks being thrown my way from the desperate girls that had tried so hard to get Austin's attention in the first place.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I said, suddenly feeling a bit better of the whole situation. "It felt like somebody was watching me."

"Your not alone on that one," he sighed. "I felt like somebody was shaking me awake."

After a few moments of silence and quiet driving, the colour drained from my face. "It isn't over yet, is it?"

Austin stopped the car and looked down, smiling sadly. "I don't think so, Ally."

I felt like I was slowly spiralling towards death, opening doors of fright and hell.

* * *

**So, yeah. I wrote this on my blackberry and I'm sorry if its not good enough :) jst watched the newest Austin And Ally here in the UK, the one where Dez is making some Claws Movie? It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOO amazing. But when that girl Mildred put her hand on Ross' chest, I SCREAMED, "GET OFF OF LAURAS MAN!". So yahh,I'm on a high sugar rush right now and I really need to do my science homework but arhh well. Fanfictions worth it XD**


	7. Chapter 7

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

"Where are we going?" I asked him, for what seemed like the fiftieth time during the last ten minutes. Austin was being too much of a mysterious bastard to tell me - even though I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. The places that boy went were rowdy and loud enough to annoy the whole city beyond them. Then again, Miami was the one city where places weren't ever asleep.

"Calm your ass, Dawson. We're nearly there."

I expected him to bring us to a new open pub, where strippers and hookers went to give people a good show. But, as much as it pains me to admit it, I was wrong. Austin pulled the car over and I looked around. There were no signs of human civilization anywhere. We were in the middle of the countryside, minus the cottages and houses. It was completely peaceful, the exact opposite to Austin Moon himself.

I stared at him. Shocked, yes I was. Bewildered, yes. Calm, barely. "You... go _here_?"

Austin rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, motioning for me to follow him. I did, and we soon started walking alongside each other, our footsteps perfectly in sync. "I go here when I want to think of things," he said, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. "I like it here."

"It's nice." I smiled, and he did too. The sun beat down on us both, scorching our heads and irritating our faces, but at that moment in time, I couldn't care less. We lay down on the grass and took our time to look at the sky, despite the long blades of dandelion leaves that poked and tickled our faces. Austin was right. This place really was special.

Halloween was coming pretty soon - next week, to be exact. I had my whole weekend supposedly "dedicated" to the Moon family. To be fair, I didn't mind as much as I did before. I wasn't looking forward to anything, I'll be honest about that, but still. "Are you going trick or treating?"

My eyes snapped open to see Austin hovering above me, a wide smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, laughing once he groaned in mock agony. "I'm sixteen, Austin."

"And I'm seventeen," he scoffed. "But your never too old to go trick or treating."

"It doesn't matter. It's just sweets, right?" I laughed, picking at the weeds that were slowly starting to spurt upwards from the soil. I looked up and saw Austin staring at me with an open mouth.

"_Just _sweets?!"

"Yeah, just sweets."

"Take that back, Dawson!" he gasped, lunging forwards and trapping me in a mock weak headlock. He slipped and we both ended tumbling down a grassy hill that consisted mainly of flowers and orange leaves. Laughs filled the air, our bodies crashed together as we landed on the floor of the hill. Austin jumped up and, with a shaking hand from laughing so much, helped me regain my unnatural balance. He placed his face right in front of mine and smirked. "Take it back yet, Ally?"

Pushing him away, I brushed myself off and crossed my arms. "Not one bit."

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. The bags had vanished, and I felt like I could move my limbs freely this time. There were no limits to my expectations, lets say. Yesterday night I came home later then usual. I had no idea what relationship I now shared with Austin- I just hoped that it wasn't a bad one.

I did my make up and straightened my hair, after finally seeing the result of natural bedhead. I left the make up to a minimum; light blush and a slick of strawberry lip gloss. I looked through my clothes and sighed, seeing the floral dresses and skirts. I rummaged around my drawers and pulled out red skinny jeans. Smiling, I pulled them on and flexed my legs, the feeling becoming worth it and bearable. I pulled on a cute top and vest, then ran out of the house whilst pulling my shoes on.

Taking the normal route to school, I looked around warily for any sign of Trish. Of course she wasn't there, since she was anything _but _a morning person. I should know, I nearly took an elbow to the head when I slept over at hers.

So as I made my way into school, I tried to ignore the nagging feeling of a pair of eyes that kept watching my every move. It was crazy to think that, but as long as the halls were empty and the only sound I could hear was my converse's slapping against the linoleum floor, I had every right to think that I was anything but alone.

"Hey, Ally!" I panicked a bit before my eyes settled on Dallas. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Sure! Never felt better before in my whole life! I mean, whaaat?" I tried to strike a pose, but failed miserably and paled when Dallas gave me a strange look.

"Uhm... right. So, remember that date we were supposed to be going to on Friday?" I nodded slowly, even though I had no recollection whatsoever of a date. Dallas cleared his throat. "Right. So," he stared awkwardly at the floor. "I have to cancel. Sorry, Ally."

I smiled warmly at him and opened my locker door to get out the books I needed for English and Ergonomics. "It's okay, Dallas. Don't feel bad. We'll just go some other time." He gave a sigh of relief and kissed me on the lips before rushing off to catch up with Dez and his other friends. I sighed dreamily and closed my locker door shut, alarmed when a glaring Austin Moon stood leaning against the locker next to mine with a deathly expression. He stared, coldly, at Dallas, before turning back to me.

"You don't get it, do you Ally?" he said, frowning. I stared at him, puzzled, and shook my head.

"Get what?" I turned back to my locker and tried entering the combination, looking at anything but Austin's woeful eyes.

"Dallas."

"What about him?" I readied myself for another fight, even though things were going so well. Austin shook his head and ruffled his hair again, giving it that messy look.

"Don't you think it's weird that he re-scheduled your Friday night date just to hang out with Cassidy?" he rolled his eyes and pointed at Dallas, who was in a full-on flirting event with Cassidy Peeples. "Maybe your boyfriends' not all he's cracked up to be."

I slammed my locker door shut and stared at him, daggers preparing themselves to shoot from my eyes. "And maybe _you_ should stay out of other peoples' business." I hastily stalked off, face red in furious anger.

"Hold up! Ally!" Austin pulled me back and, with his free hand, tried to stop me from hitting him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay?" I lowered my fists and looked up at him. "I'm just saying. Be careful, alright?" His voice was so soft that for once, I felt like he actually cared. I sighed and retreated, nodding.

"I don't need to be, Austin. Sorry for acting like that. I'm just really stressed- Sorry." I blushed and looked down, my spirit lowering a little in embarrassment. He smiled a little and shifted his weight to his right foot.

"Wanna talk about it?"

That was when I started realizing that maybe, just maybe, Austin Moon wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing my ducklings! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

I suddenly found myself pouring my heart out to Austin Moon, wondering why the hell I was in the first place. Well, I _was _the one that agreed to let him in on some stuff- but _still. _I didn't have any intention for it to go this far.

"Maybe you need some time off. I mean, what with you managing the store and all," he smiled, leaning against the lockers with me. "It seems a lot to handle, you know. I don't know how you put up with it. I have to give you credit, Dawson."

"Thanks," I beamed, but then my heart stopped. Was _the _Austin Moon actually giving _me _a compliment? Not that I minded it, _at all, _but it was still weird. I cleared my throat, trying to rid of the thought. "So, uhm,"

"Might as well not go to class." he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and heading for the schools double doors. I cocked my head to one side and stared at him, confused. He turned around and rolled his eyes."You coming?"

"To where?"

"Ditchin' class."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"And I wish I _unheard _you," I muttered, following him. I stopped at the doors and sighed, looking back over my shoulder. "Are you sure we should do this?" Austin crossed his arms and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out a car key and smirked.

"Live a little."

"I am living, and if I go through with this I'll be dead with my dad." I mumbled, but that didn't stop me from getting into Austin's car with him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are so easy."

"Excuse me?!"

"No! I mean- not like that!" I punched him playfully on the arm and bit my lip as we started speeding out of the schools car park. This was my ourth time in Austin Moons car - the first was when Dallas and I ran out of money and couldn't call a cab home, so Austin had to drive us. We were already wasted so I couldn't remember much about it. The second time was when we drove away from Manor House.

"How am I easy?"

"You follow through with everyone else," he scolded. My spirits lowered and when he saw this, his face immediately changed and he sighed. "But that's one of the things I can tolerate about you."

"Thanks, I guess?"

Silence.

"...Well. I'm waiting."

"For what?" I stared at him, puzzled.

"Tell me at least _one _thing you don't hate about me."

"Just one thing?"

"Well, is there more?" he licked his lips suggestively and I groaned, looking away. I could feel my face flush and grit my teeth as he chuckled, seeming so cool and confident with himself. I badly wanted to throttle him. "Relax, Dawson. Just tell me the one thing."

I racked my brain for any simple excuses but came up short. There were so many things that he did for me- big, huge things. I couldn't really think of any minor details in our supposed "friendship". Besides, can I really call it that at all?

"Your brave."

"Brave?"

"Brave, yeah. Brave."

"How am I?"

I sighed, expectantly. "You don't care what other people think. Your so confident and full of yourself. But, what can I say? You've got it good, Moon. Real good." I tried smoothing my voice out in the end, but failed miserably and watched as he laughed.

"Nice, Dawson."

We pulled up at a roadside cafe and Austin ordered hot chocolate for the both of us. Together we stared out of the window and sipped out cocoa, momentarily fixated on the cars that whizzed past and distracted our coincidental minds.

It was so calm. So peaceful.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a scream.

I looked around frantically, but nobody in the cafe looked alert or alarmed at all. In fact, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I glanced at Austin, indicating whether he heard it too or not. He nodded. We sped out of the cafe, completely abandoning our half-finished beverages and leaving a sloppy tip on the counter.

The roads were clear. People were milling about, talking and gossiping about the latest fashions and whatnot. Kids ran around, babies gurgled and screamed and laughed. Parents tried to get a hold of their children. Teenagers ranted and raved about how stupid their parents were.

But, even though the noise was as loud as an amplifier put on loud, the scream killed any chance of panic.

Curiosity caught our better judgement and we followed the sound of an ear-rattling scream. It got louder and louder as we ran closer and closer. Before we knew it, our destination became clearer every step we took.

It wasn't a coincidence.

Whoever died and decayed led us here on purpose, because there was no way we could have stumbled upon the place we detested the most out of confusion. Austin and I weren't that stupid. Nobody is.

So, as I looked up and gazed with a blazing glare of anger, I took in the sights and stared opposite at the bloodied, battered girl smirking at me through the glass pane window.

Here we are. At Manor House.

"Ally," Austin breathed, bracing himself. "Get behind me."

"What?"

"I said, get behind me. I don't want anything taking your killing you." my heart fluttered but didn't have time to slow it's pace as I followed Austin's lead and walked into the manor.

Silence, yet again. But it wasn't the comfortable silence I somehow shared with Austin. It wasn't the beautiful silence between each key when your playing a symphony on a piano. It wasn't the breathtaking quietness when you step out of a cultivating party on the verge of getting put to a halt. No, this silence was different. It was the exact kind you'd hear in a horror movie.

A crash. A scream. I jumped, Austin clasped my hand and took a deep breath.

"We're not scared!" he yelled, chuckling menacingly. "Just fuck off and leave us alone, alright?!"

Nothing said anything. A picture frame threw itself against Austin's arm, but he dodged it easily and carefully sidestepped the broken glass on the floor. I gulped.

A small girl giggled. I looked to the left and saw a small girl, around the age of five, with her back turned. Her light blonde curls cascaded down her back and as I reached for her, Austin pulled me back. "Ally," he whispered. "Don't."

But, my stubbornness got the best of me and I turned the little girl around. I wished I didn't.

Because whatever the definition of horror is, it's painted all over the young girls' face. Empty eye sockets oozing blood. A dark red dent where her nose used to be. A sewed-together mouth, topped up with another coat of blood red liquid. Fingerless hands, clutching a worn out teddy bear with missing eyes itself. A slit neck, attached to her jaw with only a thin piece of skin.

I screamed, jumping back. Austin's grip became tighter as I jumped into his arms. "Shh, Ally, it's gonna be alright," he murmured, raking a hand through my hair. I was frozen in shock.

"You shouldn't have come back," a voice said, much louder this time. I turned around and saw that the girl was gone. The voice came from no one near me or Austin. "You really shouldn't have."

Then, like a chorus, the eerie voice started reciting a whole poem with three or two stanzas filled with blood, guts and gore.

"_Mommy told me it's alright,  
Don't cry, she said,  
It's nearly goodnight._

_I hate the way he laughed at me  
Took my face in, and spat  
He called me all names  
From useless, to fat_

_There's a hole in my heart  
All punctured and sad  
Who could be so heartless enough,  
To make a little girls' life feel bad?_

_I have nothing but my teddy  
He's scruffy, dirty and worn  
But I love him more then anything  
So when daddy comes home  
I hide him in my wardrobe  
And he watches as my skin gets torn_

_I can hear my mom crying  
I hate it when she's upset  
I wonder what will happen?  
Daddy, do I deserve what I get?_

_Broken bones, empty eyes  
He took me and slapped me,  
Told me not to lie.  
_

_I look like death, he punched me again  
Cried for him to stop,  
He counted to ten._

_I looked at him sadly,  
All broken and with scars.  
Tears in my eyes,  
It had gone too far._

_My little heart stopped beating  
My bruises lost it's color  
For he knew that it was done, for now, it was over._

_Cocking the gun, turning it to the left,  
He turned it at me,  
Pointed it at my little head._

_I asked him what he was doing.  
My mom screamed in dismay.  
He pulled the trigger and said,  
"Die, little May."_

_There are no more bruises  
The scars have faded, not shown  
He ran out of the house, he slammed the door.  
Nobody but him, will know the pain I have endured._

_So I still love you, daddy, trust me I do  
Even after all the pain and suffering  
Am I good enough for you?"_

* * *

**Too scary?  
not scary enough?  
What do you guys think?!  
OH, and I made that poem. I was at school and we were learning about queen Elizabeth so I was like... "Let's make a horror poem". SO I did and typed it all up into FANFICTIONNN!  
Tell me what ya'll think? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

"Ally," Austin whispers, pulling me behind him. "Don't let go of my hand, okay?" he stares right into my eyes and I can't help but nod, weakly. "Promise me?"

"I promise."

A crash. A thud. Another bookcase that somehow swerves it's way towards my leg. I let out a quick yelp of pain and immediately I could feel Austin tense up. I don't have time to recover from the shock as he pulls me along, down towards the exit. He tries kicking the door open- but it's locked. Bolted, broken and somewhat loose on the outside. Nevertheless, it's impossible to get out without breaking the door itself.

"Stay here," Austin demands, his hands on my shoulders. "Whatever happens, don't come after me or anything." after that, he tears his eyes away from mine and runs up the stairs, his feet thudding at every move. It's silent. Deadly quiet.

I brace myself, hoping that whatever is trying to hurt me or Austin doesn't get Austin first. I don't know why- but I had a weird sense of security around him. Like he'll do anything to protect me, even if it's just for a little moment.

No. What the _hell _am I saying? Austin hates me. I hate him, right?  
...Right?  
Okay, maybe not.

I can hear the eerie voice of a wall crashing down. The whole Manor starts to shake. The floor looks like it's about to brace itself for an attack. I can feel nothing but tears in my eyes, and a lump in my throat. I want to get out. I want the whole world to just pause for a minute, to let me recollect what's just happened.

Unfortunately, though, I'm unlucky.

There's a cackling sound, almost like papers in a firepit. There's a burning sensation that shoots down my back and englulfs my wrists, and I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it hurts like crazy. It doesn't stop there, which I had hoped it would. It carries on, down to my fingers and chilling the marrow of my bone. It feels like a knife, wedging it deeper and deeper until I can feel it poking through the skin of my veins.

"Austin!"

I scream his name over and over, but my voice is so hoarse from screaming that it comes out as a strangled whisper. No response. I want to run after him, I really do, but then I'll be affecting the promise I made to him.

So now, hopeless and weak, I shiver in the darkness that dares envelope me into a tight-fitting hug. My mind is filled with a million different ideas of what could have happened to Austin. I soon find myself screaming again, unable to stop my hoarse voice from letting out sound.

And, this time, I get a reply.

"Ally!" I grab my hair in frustration as Austin makes his way over, tripping over some invisible vbarriers that seperate the both of us from touch. I peek through the slits in my eyes and see that he has a huge slab of wood in his hands. "You're gonna be okay, alright? Just bear with me," he slams the door, hard, with the wooden slab. It does no damage but, after a few more tries, the lock unhinges and Austin takes a hold of my hand again, leading the way out.

We stumble upon branches, twigs and scattered leaves that cover the soiled floor. We break into a run. We don't stop until we're back at the main road, away from what was trying to harm us back at Manor House. My heart start's beating at a recurable pace, refusing to slow down as I try to catch my breath.

"Ally-"

"Austin-"

"Are you-"

"-Okay?" we're both trying to talk at the same time, trying to reassure one another of our presence. We have nothing but the pretence of normalcy- or whatever it's called- and the slight trace of reality we have left.

"Did you hear that little girl?" I ask him, as we try to catch our balance. "Her daddy abused her."

"I heard," Austin grimaced, wiping the blood off his mouth and arms.

"What do we do?"

"Well, what _can _we do?" he sighs. "Have you had a look at what happened in Manor House yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't had the time."

"Right, right," he mumbles. "Do you want to have a look at it together?"

I smile. "Sure."

We continue walking down the pavement until we end up back at the car park. "Her name's May." I blurt out, stopping in my tracks. "May. She was five when her dad killed her."

"How do you know?"

"She said in her poem. And the little girl looked about five. We need to go back, Austin," I say, turning back around. He grabs my hand and pulls me back, looking unbelievably gobsmacked.

"There is _no _fucking way I'm leeting you go back," he says, sternly. I give him a weird look.

"Why?!" I yell. "Why do you _care_ so much?! Five days ago, you wouldn't even give a fuck about what happened to me!"

Austin scratches the back of his neck, sighing and looking hurt. I bite my tongue, taking back what I said mentally. "People change, dawson. I just wanted you to see that I'm not that bad a guy. I swear."

"You have a funny way of showing it," I scold, but can't keep the smile off my face for long. "Besides, you did save me back there."

"Exactly," he smirks. "I just don't want to be enemies anymore, alright? If this thing is after the both of us, might as well work together."

I think about it for a minute. The hopeful look on his face suggests that I'm just being a little bit too paranoid about trusting other people. I take a deep breath. "Okay then. Friends?"

He grins. "Friends."

* * *

"Your _friends?!_"

"I think."

"And your okay with that?!"

"I think."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I think."

"Ally!" Trish slaps me on the arm, frowning. "This is serious!"

I laugh at her frantic expression. "I know it is, okay? But what can you do?"

"You hated him! Like, six days ago!"

"Sure, I really did, not gonna lie. But he's changed, Trish. I think."

"There you go again! Using the, "I think" sentence!"

"Well, can you blame me?!"

"Yes, actually."

"You are a terrible person."

"And what? Your not?"

"Nope." I smirk, feeling a boost of confidence. Trish rolls her eyes and carries on reading an issue of Teen Weekly, flipping the pages ever so carefully with one flick of a nail-polished finger.

* * *

**So, hey guys! I'm going to be away for quite a while (3 weeks) because my grandmas passed away due to lung cancer (R.I.P, love you loads and loads and millions and bajillions;'( )and we want to be there for her funeral, so we're staying in that country for three weeks. I might be able to update during that span of time, but in case i dont, please bare with me. I won't leave this story unattended for more than five days, I hope!  
**

**So, thanks for reading!:)  
P.S, I hope the poem in the last chapter didn't care ya'll too much. And yes, I did write it :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

Thursdays.

I don't need to remind anyone that Thursday's are definately not my best days. Why? Because Thursdays are full of stress, profits and a full Sonic Boom. It's all too much to take in, let alone the surprising fact that I'll have to spend my Thursday afternoon studying the history of Manor House. With, none other than, Austin Monica Moon.

I shift my position as I lower my songbook. I'm currently sitting stiff on the piano bench, trying out some keys and writing down some useless lyrics that don't mean much to me at all. I have no real inspiration, anyway. I stare at the half-blank page and chew the end of my pen.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my daydream, quite abruptly. I jump and, with the help of a few slow tendencies, I manage to croak out a small, "Come in."

The person pushes the door open and I can clearly see that it's Austin. He's carrying a laptop in one hand, and a can of coke in the other. He leans against the doorframe and sips from it gingerly. "You ready?"

I shake my head. "I didn't know you were coming so soon."

"Well, I'm here aren't I." he rolls his eyes, grinning, and sets the laptop down. His hand reaches for my songbook, hoping to push it out of the way, but my own shoots out and grabs his wrist.

"Dont. Touch. My. Book."

Austin throws his hands up in the air with an alarmed look on his face. His eyebrows are really high, contributing to the fact that I really have shocked him. "Alright, Alright! Sorry." he smiles and sets the laptop down.

I throw my belongings out of the way and watch as Austin loads his laptop. After a few clicks and taps, scrolls and clacks, we're finally on the webpage that has everything to do with Manor House. We scan the pages, momentarily forgetting the existence of one another.

'Manor House has been known for it's unmistakable "ghostly" appearances. After the death of Mayday (May) Jennessa Warwrick, guests have claimed to have been visited by the young girls' ghost.'

Austin nudges me. "So, we're not the only ones who May likes to scare." I can tell that there is a tiny tint of humor in his voice, but I make no attempt to return it. Instead I smile, nod, and continue reading.

'The death of Mayday happened in 1856, just two years after the potential house was built itself. Neighbours, one being the store clerk Ryan Johnson -who's Department store was just opposite the young girls' house- claimed to have heard eerie voices and screams after Mayday's death. This caused him to move away, in hopes of finding a better life away from the horrors the house has endured, but sadly to no avail. He was driven crazy six months later, telling recent sources that he could see Mayday's corpse in whichever room he went into. Johnson died shortly after his breakdown, the hallucinations becoming the main reason for his death.'

Austin scrolls down the page a little bit more, and we see a huge title with the name, MAYDAYS DEATH engraved in huge italic letters.

'Mayday was born on the 31st of October, 1851. She lived with her mother, Delancey Richmond, and her father, Kent Warwrick, in a huge house located just on the outskirts of Miami. Her mother worked as a trainee at the local pub and her father had no occupation. Her death was unknown, but Kent Warwrick went missing a few days later. Her mother was found dead, also, but was buried in the backyard in a respectable manner. Mayday's body has been investigated and been looked out for, but as to this day, it still hasn't been found.'

I take in a deep breath. "So..."

Austin closes the laptop, slowly. He looks deep in thought, his eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully. "We need to find her body."

"What?!"

"It's the only way she can rest in peace." I'm taken aback by his answer, so a look of surprise slowly registers itself on my face.

"And where did you learn that from?"

He smiles sheepishly at me. "A blog."

We continue to surf the web a bit more after that. We note down every possible detail- the time of her birth, death, who Ryan Johnson was and how Kent Warwrick died. Austin, who's never taken anything seriously in his life before, has somehow accumulated a high concentration for this one task. And, even though the little girl tried to kill both of us the day before, I can't deny the need to help her before it's too late.

7pm finds me asleep on the practice room couch, my head lulling ever so slightly on Austin's shoulder. I don't think he minds, though, because he doesn't act as awkward as I thought he would. Besides, we were friends now, weren't we? And friends were definitely allowed to act this way around each other.

Well, I think. I hope.

I dream about floating on a blue lilo, the pool transparent and clear. I'm laughing. Someone, who I like alot, is next to me, muttering words that I can't make sense of. The person make's me laugh, makes me feel free.

Then everything is ripped apart and I can feel something pulling me down. My peaceful moment has ended. I'm being held under the water, given limited oxygen, my lungs filling with liquid and my nostrils clogging up with chlorine. Unpleasant memories decide to wade themselves into my head. I can feel nothing but death about to envelope me into a daring, cold hug...

"Ally? Ally!" Someone shakes me awake. Whether it's out of shock, or practice, I thrash about and end up hitting them on the arm. "Ow!"

My eyes pop open and in front of me, sits an awkward looking Austin clutching his arm regretfully.

* * *

**Wow...**

**You all made me cry so much. I've just scanned through the revies and omg, I cried ;') You guys are so amazing... I love how you're all understanding and calm about my going away. This chapter wasn't really planned but I had to write it-thank you all so much!;**

**-Isazu**

**-Awesomesauce325**

**-supersweetp **

**-Ashlee**

**-CaseyReece**

**-Leah**

**-savanna**

**-Roxelle**

**-LovePeach16**

**-kkequestrian**

**-MandyMay123**

**-itscalledkarma**

**&many other people who have revied, favorited and liked :) You've all given me so much support :)**

**Thank you all! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

he hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

There's a slow flicker of light as I shift from my comfortable position to a rather rigid one. My face hurts from frowning so much, and my eyes sting from reading in the dark with nothing but my unstable vision. I yawn, not really enjoying the taste of salty morning breath that decides to gnaw it's way into the 12am time zone. The nauseating feeling of darkness makes me fumble about, weary of my stumbling legs but not anything else.

I don't recall falling asleep on the piano keys, Austin right next to me. But it's all I can do not to wake him up from whatever slumber he's engrossed in. Is he having nightmares, like I am? The thought seems so real and vivid that I shake my head to rid the image. I need to sit up, stretch, work the stiffness from my limbs in order to catch up with the real world, but I feel so sluggish and edgy that all I can do is yawn like I've slept for a thousand years.

I open Austin's laptop to look at the time. It's close to 12:00am, around 11:57pm in the evening, yet I feel stable and youth-worthy. I stare at Mayday's webpage. A fuzzy void fills the screen and a terrible screeching sounds makes its way into my ears, momentarily blocking out the calm sound of human civilization.

Someone screaming? A motorcycle in the middle of an accident? The sound of two dogs fighting over a cats' corpse?

No. It's much worse. It's the poem May was reciting over and over, on full volume, showing no mercy whatsoever to my beloved eardrums. It seems to have no effect on Austin, whatever the cost. I'm the only victim, the only target there is. Should I be worried? Yes. Should I run out? Definitely. But what kind of person would I be if I left Austin all on his own with May's hallucinating death traps? Supposed, I'm his friend. And friends don't leave each other behind.

So, I do the only thing I can do. I cover my ears and watch as a glowing picture of a dead girl comes on the screen. It shows a terrifying resemblance to the little girl clutching the bear back at the manor. Her eyes, still missing. Her head, still hanging by a thread of skin. A spooky chill runs down my neck. Entraps my veins in a spiralling contortion of all sorts.

There is nothing I can do to make this whole event better for myself or May. I need Austin. He reasons with people, puts a stop to things with words only he could make sound better. It doesn't come with practice. It's a born gift.

So as my eardrums shatter, I try shaking Austin awake with a quivering hand. He responds with a quick recovery. Sits up, breathes the air around him, and gives me a resentful look. After that everything hits him like a wave. His eye's bulge out of their sockets as he grabs me hand and tries to wrench the door open.

No use. It's locked, too. And too bad we don't have any crowbars or metal heads with us. Austin slams the door with his fist and yells in frustration when nothing happens. The poem goes on. The lights flicker. On. Off. On. Off, like it can't make up it's mind. Heck, I can't make up my mind. I'm letting Austin fight on his own, letting him take the stand for the both of us. And to think, he actually doesn't mind.

"Ally," he tightens his grip on my hand. "What do we do?" I know what we do, because I know exactly what Mayday wants. She wants revenge, and if she can't have it on her father, it'll have to be someone else. Someone who's pissed her off, someone who won't give her what she wants.

"Let go," I demand, staring at him. "Kick the door open and run away. Call for help."

Austin pulls me back and raises an eyebrow. "What? You really think I'd leave you here?"

"You have to -"

"No," he replied, sternly. "We're in this together, Dawson. You, me... We're like a team now. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you behind."

"But Mayday-"

"Fuck Mayday, Ally. I'd rather have her haunt me forever then for her to hurt you in any way." He scratches the back of his neck as I take in everything that he says. "Now c'mon, we have to get the hell out of here."

We try kicking the door open, but the whole thing is solid with wood and denies to open just a centimetre. Frustration, anger and dissapointment starts to kick in as the room spins. My palms feel clammy and I'm pretty sure Austin isn't having an easy time either. My ears have succumbed to a ringing sound that wont stop. My head as adjusted to being clicked and turned many different angles. My arms feel dead, weighed down, unable to move to my command. I'm a dead puppet with a beating heart, but even that will somehow have to go.

"Ally?!" Austin shakes me. "Are you alright?!"

Answering him would take a miracle, since all I can do is collapse to the floor. Luckily, he catches me. Like he always has. And, before I drift into the world of unconciousness and fallen debris, I hear him shout three words before my whole life is enveloped in darkness.

"Stay with me."

* * *

**So guys! Long time no see! I missed you's :( I seriously did. I'm currently at m cousins house,writing this chapter on laptop. We have a computer and wi-fi in the house irm staying in, which i just figured out ysterday, so i might be updating day after day like before. bewarned:i said MIGHT :). thanks so much for your support and the courage ya'll gave me:)**


	12. Chapter 12

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

High tops? Blonde hair? A leather jacket and a charming smile? Austin Moon.

I stare at him. I'm in a dream, I know I am, because within seconds I'm running to him, and Ally Dawson never runs to anyone.

Why am I running? Is it the feeling of wanting company? Of wanting someone to talk to, to bother? No. I'm running... because I miss his lips.

But, thats crazy. I've never kissed him. Yet how can I feel his lips pressed against mine, the heat of our bodies radiating in the warmth we share, when in reality, we're just friends? I don't know. This is a dream. Just go with it.

I reach him. He picks me up, spins me around, grins and sets me down. His smile makes the butterflies in my stomache explode, makes my mind exhilirate with feelings and all sorts of different emotions. It does dangerous things to my better judgement, like sets it ablaze and makes it do the wrong things.

I jolt upwards, panting. I'm back in the real world, where the sound of heels clicking against the hall floor isn't muted. I sigh, leaning against the headboard. I can only gather one piece of information.

I'm in a hospital.

My back feels stiff. My arms, loose and wavey yet cracked and bothered. My eyes feel sore, like I've been looking in the light for too long. I try to close them, but I'm too awake for that. It's my limbs that are the real problem, however. Breathing takes a lot of strength. Moving takes a lot of courage.

There's a lot of things running through my head. Emotions, sure. I can't shake the feeling of immense tension in my body or mind, no matter how hard I try. I sit up, hearing the cracks of my joints as I relax into a somewhat comfortable position. My vision's blurry, but I can make out someone sitting on a yellow plastic chair, head bent. I'm on a white-sheeted bed, in a crystal white room with blank walls and a shiny linoleum floor. Next to me, a heart moniter beeps, confirming the fact that I'm alive.

"Austin," I croak, shaking him. "Austin."

His head snaps up, giving me a clear image of his torn up face. Purple bags make their way under his eyes. His cracked, dry lips. The pale face that decides to replace his usual full-of-life one. He looks terrible, like he hasn't slept for days. I feel my heart sink in despair, my eyes sting with a moist tear that doesn't make it's way down my cheeks.

"Ally?!" he sits up, placing a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I say. "What about you? You don't look too good, Austin."

"Uhm, yeah, I know." he scratches the back of his neck. "I haven't slept since you were taken into hospital."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Why?!"

"The ringing in your ears nearly damaged -"

"Not that!" I groan. "Why did you stay with me this whole time?!"

"Because," he sighs. "I didn't want anything to happen to you while you were asleep. You know what May's like. She comes at the worst of times."

I take a moment to gather what he's just said. So... he was willing to look horrible just so he could protect me? I could

I smile. "Thanks," and, without planning to, I reach up and hug him.

Austin looks taken aback. He tenses, then loosens and wraps his arms around me. We stay like that for a while. Just there, in our own world, in our own trance. I want to stay like this forever, but eventually we have to depart.

"So," I clear my throat. "How long was I out?"

He relaxes. "A week."

I nearly choke on air- A week?!

"What?!"

"You already heard me," he whines.

"I know, I know," I mumble, rolling my eyes. "Did they give me some drugs or anything? Because I'm pretty sure I couldn't be able to sleep for a whole week."

"They gave you sleeping tablets," he smirks, putting his face close to mine. "And by the way, you talk in your sleep."

"I-I do not!" I protest, looking away. Austin scoffs.

"Yeah, sure, because I'm sure you miss my lips on yours in real life."

My cheeks turn red, and my forehead breaks out into a light crimson colour. "W-what?! When did I say that?!"

"In your sleep," he leans towards me and whispers, in his husky sinister voice, "I wouldn't mind yours on mine, y'know."

He pulls away and winks, before setting back down on the yellow chair.

"I hate you," I moan, collapsing back down on the bed. "You're so confusing."

"Confusing?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Well, sometimes you can be so sweet and I have no problem with you at all. Other times, you make me go crazy and I feel like -"

"Slapping me?" he raises an eyebrow. I nod.

"How do you know?"

"Don't you ever think that I could feel the exact same?" he looks away. "Except I don't wanna slap you. I want you.""

* * *

**Not exactly my best, and I apologize for that :( Thanks so much for reviewing and reading. Whoop, was thinking of making an Auslly one-shot about them going to build a bear for Austin's idea of "fun", but I don't know. I hope you liked this chapter! :) I kinda enjoyed writing it, even though it was VERY short (again, my apologies!:P). It was somewhat fluffy (I think) and lool, I don't know if it's too soon or...? So yeah. Thaaanksss! :D**

**P.S, the weekend their about to spend together is coming VERY soon. And, since they've confessed their feelings in this chaptaaa, I think you guys should be looking forward to some FLUFFYYYY LOOOOVEEE! Excuse me while I ponder on what to write for their weekend together...**


	13. Chapter 13

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

I stare at him and, for the first time in my life, I'm speechless. An aggravating feeling of butterflies fluttering their wings engulfs my stomache and my eyes widen.

"Y-You like me?"

"Don't make me say it again," Austin whines, sitting on the edge of my bed. "It's hard because I know you don't feel the same way -"

"What if I do?" I mumble, loud enough for him to hear. I play with my fingernails as Austin's head snaps up. He narrows his chocolate brown eyes at me.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again." I groan playfully, mocking him from earlier. Austin rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I won't. But, seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Wow," he breathed, raking a hand through his hair. I smiled. And, within a millisecond, his flustered smile turns into a devious smirk. "So, it's alright for me to do this?"

"What do you -"

I get cut off. Austin smashes his lips against mine, and I can't help but notice how perfectly they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Something overtakes my mind and I suddenly forget about everything. That, and the tiny feeling of guilt gnawing away at my stomach.

'Shit,' I think. 'Dallas.'

However, I'm too hung up on Austin to care. I mean, it's not like he never cheated on me before. Besides, I haven't seen him in over two weeks. Probably off with some other cast-off girl that has no respect for herself.

The kiss. It's a total cliche moment, if I'm honest; The sparks, the fireworks, the tingly feeling of love in my stomach. The way I can feel him grin throughout, making the corners of my lips tug upwards in a sort-of smile.

He licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I don't give him it. Truth be told, I'm anything but a skilled kisser, so I pull away and rest my forehead on his, hoping that he didn't mind too much.

Unfortunately for me, he did.

Austin pouts. "Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Pull away!" he groaned. "I was having fun!"

"I could tell," I smiled. "But I'm tired and you need to get out."

"That's such a lovely thing for you to say," he said, sarcastically. "Kicking your boyfriend out of the room, how nice."

I almost choke on my own tongue. "B-boyfriend?"

"Well, what am I, your girlfriend?"

I frowned, remembering our kiss and the thoughts about Dallas. "No," I admit. "But... what about Dallas?"

Austin gives me a bored look. "What about him?"

"We're kind of... together."

"Yeah, well, tough for him, right?" he takes a silver lighter out of his pocket and flicks the fire on and off. "Your mine now, Dawson." he winks, trying to put on a menacing voice.

My cheeks slowly turn to a satisfying red colour, darker then a blush yet lighter then a hint of embarrassment. "You say that like I'm a prize to be won."

"Well, you're the best prize there is," he smirks, then places his lighter back into his pocket.

"Yeah yeah." I sigh, smiling. "But I'm serious. You need to get some sleep."

"I can sleep here," he complained, once again collapsing on the plastic chair. "It's... comfy."

"In what way?!"

"In the comfy way."

"You're crazy." I laugh.

"You're insane."

"You're beserk."

Austin chuckles. "Beserk?"

"You heard me."

"That's not even a word."

"Is too!" I argued, crossing my arms and pouting. I could see a small flicker of realization in his eyes.

"Prove it."

"I haven't got a dictionary."

"You don't need one,"

"If I want to prove it to you, then I do."

"I'm confused." he frowns, sighing. I hold back a laugh at the "lost-puppy" look on his face and nudge him lightly.

"I'm serious. Go home, get some sleep. I'm feeling alot better now, really, I am." I try to convince him by moving my arm up, but the sickening crack that follows doesn't help. Austin smiles, sarcastically.

"Yep, because cracking arms add to the fact that you're better," he places his hands behind his head and leans back into his chair. "Face it, Dawson. You can never get rid of me."

- - -L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-!-!-!-! - - -

After a couple of days, they let me out of hospital. The ringing in my ears had stopped, and the sudden scours of pain had retracted and rarely happened. Austin was always at my side, either just playing the part or being an amazing... boyfriend. It's still strange how I'm in a loving relationship with someone I couldn't stand just a couple of weeks ago. But hey, it's life. Unpredictable. Crazy. But, in the end, it's totally worth it.

It was Friday, just several hours more until I could spend the whole weekend with Austin Moon. I'm not gonna lie, I was more then excited. "Honey," Dad said, running down the stairs. "Is everything ready?"

"Ready as they'll ever be," I confirmed.

"Right, good, good." he was fretting about, frantic and silly like the man he was, fixing the guest bedrooms and cleaning the bathrooms and even giving the kitchen a good scrub up. I could feel myself slowly glowing with a weird pride for him. Mike Moon, although carefree, was my dads best friend, so of course he cared about what he thought. Mimi Moon was like a sister to him, forever on the lookout if he was in trouble. And Austin... well, let's just put it this way; they had that father-son relationship that you just can't avoid. Maybe that's why I've hated him all these years. Out of jealousy.

The doorbell rang, making me and my dad jump. He relaxed and put his "game-face" (a silly motion of frowning and grimacing at the same time) on before opening the door. There, stood Mike, Mimi and Austin, each carrying something in their hands. Mike, a bowl of candy and a few bottles of beer. Mimi, a boz of chocolates and a large bottle of champagne. Austin... a dozen roses and a small box.

"Come in, come in!" gushed dad, stepping aside and letting the whole family through. "Ally, check if that's the last of 'em."

I rolled my eyes and stuck a head around the front door, jumping when I saw something glowing in the distance. I narrowed my eyes, feeling my heart thud with suspense.

Two, red, bloodshot eyes.

* * *

**Maybe I'm spoiling you guys. Or, maybe I have null social life. But yeah. Double post in one day, thats how much you people mean to me :| :D So yeah! Thanks for reading and reviewing and here's an Austin Moon virtual autograph! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

"Ally? Ally!" Austin wraps his arms around my waist and I jump, feeling how cold his hands were. Then I remember. Christmas was rapidly approaching, with winter not too far behind. Something to look forward to, I guess. I glance back at the two bloodshot eyes and notice that they're gone, worrying me a little bit more. "Why so jumpy?" Austin whispers, his husky voice becoming a drug to me. I gulp.

"N-nothing. Your cold. Let's go inside," I mutter, avoiding his narrowed eyes.

"Uhm... are you okay, Alls?"

"Never better,"

"Well- okay. Hey, I got these for you," he hands me the bouqet of roses and my uneasy mind softens. "I didn't know what to get you. I-I mean, mom and dad bought stuff and I didn't want to feel rude or anything, but I knew you liked flowers so I got those instead. I've never exactly done this before, you know? I do -"

"Austin!" I laughed, cutting his rambling off with a small kiss. "It's fine. I love the flowers!" he lets out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding, momentarily becoming nerve-wrackingly unconfident.

We walked into the kitchen, where dad was busy preparing the food and Mike and Mimi were chatting whilst pouring wine in everyone's glasses- mine and Austin's excluded. Austin went to go help dad with the food when I felt my phone vibrate. Excusing myself to no-one in particular, I stepped out into the hall and answered the call, putting it on loud speaker.

"Hello?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Who's this?"

"Dallas."

I could feel my heart sink. Dallas. My boyfriend- or, now, my ex-boyfriend. "Oh. Hi."

"You didn't answer my question," he urged. I could hear the tension in his voice, the tone of anger simply trying to coil away from the situation. "Where were you last night?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Our date, Ally," he mumbled, frustrated. "Remember? I asked you a week ago and you said yes. Then you cancel at the last minute. Seriously, Ally, what the hell's wrong with you?!"

The pace of my heartbeat quickens. I want to hang the phone up, but then he'd go all crazy and might even pay a visit just to check if things are alright. His obsession in a simple relationship is just too much to handle, sometimes. "Nothing's wrong with me, Dallas. I just think..." We need a break? We need to part? Which one of these is the right thing to say? "We should see other people." Nice going, Ally.

There's a silence over the phone. Then, I can hear something break in the background. It's loud, since he's on loudspeaker, but I still don't hang up. "You're going to regret this, Ally."

I swallow the lump in my throat, pained to hear those words coming from someone who's uncle owned a smoke factory. "Bye, Dallas."

Sighing, I turn around to walk back into the kitchen, but I crash unwillingly into a tall, muscular built frame that catches me from falling. "Woah! Be careful, Dawson!" it's Austin, smiling. "I heard what Dallas said."

"How did you-" I stop, remembering the loudspeaker option. "Oh. Right."

"And don't worry," he winked, slipping an arm around my waistand pulling me towards him. "If that son of a bitch -"

"Language, Austin." I warn, but not in a strict manner.

"Alright, sorry. But I won't let him do anything to you, I promise." I hugged him after that. His embrace was warm, different from his chilly hands, and it calmed both my body and my mind.

"Food's ready!" yelled Dad, startling both of us. We sheepishly jumped apart and walked into the kitchen.

We sat down, Austin making sure that we sat together (unlike every other year, where the closest we sat was him on the long side of the table and me on the other). I felt his hand wrap around my own, his touch eliciting sparks that roamed up and down my arms like the butterflies exploring my stomach.

The food was delicious, even though it was made by an unexperienced cook (my father) and a cocky teenage boy (my boyfriend). We finished eating and sat in the lounge, Austin and I cuddled close to each other on the red loveseat. Dad was looking through the book shelf, muttering something about an album and fun times. I didn't get what he was talking about- until he pulled out a huge photo book filled with my embarrassing baby pictures.

My eyes widened in horror. "Dad!"

"Yes, honey?" he smiled innocently, flipping through the pages. I tried snatching for the album, but it was too late. Within seconds, the whole Moon family was cooing over my least favorite picture (a two year old me with ice-cream dribbling down my chin and a terrible, grey pinafore outfit that my grandma had picked out from a local hospice shop).

Dad shifts through some more photos, until a certain one catches my eye - a little me in the middle of a bright green field. "Wait! Dad- go back to the last picture." I command, quietly. He obliges and hands me the photo. I beckon Austin to come over. "Look at this," I placed the picture in his hands and point at the girl in the background. "Look familiar?"

"Oh my god - That's... that's creepy."

In the background, grinning evilly and clutching a black haired doll, is Mayday Warwrick.

"How old were you here, Ally?" he asked. I contemplated, looking at the birthdate.

"Five."

"And how old was May when she got murdered?"

I swallowed air. "Five. But, whats that got to do with anything?"

Austin shook his head. "No clue. But it's a connection. Because look," he points at the trees surrounding the meadow. "This looks like the exact place her house was built. There's even a building behind those trees- the department store."

I take a deep breathe and step back. "I think... I think, I need some air." I shove past him and open the door, stopping when I hear him following me. "I need some space."

I stand on the patio, shivering, staring at the cold skies and basking in the freezing temprature. I clutch myself. "May!" I yell, furiously. "May Warwrick!"

I hear rustling in the distance. I don't even have time to freeze in fear, so I make my way over with an infuriated attitude. The sound is coming from the bushes, so I pull the twigs and leaves away.

Right there, in front of me, is May's amputated head.

It's grinning. Her curly blonde locks are full of life and volume, even though May herself isn't. Her eye's are bloodshot, springing out from their sockets like a loose plug from the wall. Her teeth are dangerously black and stripped of enamel. Her mouth is cracked and dry, a few sores on the corners of her lips and her gums bleeding enthusiastically. I scream and jump back, covering my mouth with my hands.

That's an image no-one in this world should have to encounter. Yet somehow, I have to do something about it..

* * *

**Oooo,things are gunna get SCAREYYY! And thanks so much for reviewing! Wow... 200 reviews already, and this is only like what, the fifteenth chapter? You people/chocolate ice cream lumps are frikking amazinggg. And yes, I said amazinggg. Three g's. Owh yeah.**


	15. Chapter 15

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

I pull the leaves and twigs back, expecting to see her severed head once more, but all I find is nothing. It's as if the head was a mere hallucination, or better yet, my imagination. Either way, I'll never be able to get rid of the nightmares that want to wade themselves into my mind.

I struggle to keep upright. I make my way back into the house and find everyone else sitting in the lounge, talking and whatnot. Nobody notices my appearance except for Austin, and he jumps up and engulfs me in a big hug. "I'm sorry."

I pull back, smiling but confused. "For what?"

"I don't know," he scratches the back of his neck. "But it feels as if I've done something wrong."

"You haven't done anything, don't worry," I reply, but the image of May's head appears in my mind once again and I can't help but choke back my fear.

"You saw something, didn't you?" he says.

"Just a bit." I say.

"What did you see?" he asks, rubbing my back to assure me that whatever happens is going to be fine. But after all that's happened, being fine is a complete and utter daydream compared to the life we're currently living. He hands me a glass of water.

"May's head," I gulp, clutching the glass with the fear held in me. "It was in the bushes."

"Her head?"

"The rest of her body wasn't there!" I yell, knowing that I was slowly, but effectively, losing my mind. Austin wraps his arms around me, and I breathe in the scent of his cologne. "I'm scared, Austin. So scared."

He doesn't say anything. But, after a few silent seconds of staying in our own world, he replies. "Me too," he pulls away and bends down a little, just to look me in the eye. "But no matter how scared I am, I'll always be here for you, Ally. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. I promise."

He closes his eyes and leans in, so I do the same. Our lips touch and I can feel my cheeks burning up. The kiss... it has everything needed to be said in it. The fear, the love, the sweet and unknown taste of sugar and mint. My arms wrap around his neck as he licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. This time, I part my lips and let my tongue stay dumbfounded while he explores my mouth, in the end winning the fight for dominance. His lips taste amazing, and his kiss fills the lonely void in my heart that I've been trying forever to uphold.

He pulls away and plants little butterfly kisses on my neck. I gasp, but don't try to stop him. It feels good; a mystery that I'll never be able to overcome. Austin Moon has me in a trance that I never want to get thrown out of.

His hands tug at my shirt but I stop him there, pulling away from the wonderful scene and smiling apologetically. "Sorry," he says, frowning. "I knew you weren't ready."

"I-it's okay," I stutter, forcing a smirk on my face. "Maybe next time."

Austin's face lightens up. "Really?!"

"We'll see."

"Allllllllllyyyyy..." he groans, following me upstairs. "Don't get my hopes up for nothing!"

I make my way into my bedroom and wait for Austin to depart and walk into the guest bedroom, but instead he follows me and plops onto my bed, stretching his legs and making no space for me whatsoever. I roll my eyes and get dressed in the bathroom, coming back once I see him still on the bed, but with only his duck boxers on. "Move," I demand, crossing my arms. He smirks.

"Nah, it's comfy here," he lays down with his head in his hands. "Looks like we'll have to cuddle. Close. Like, really close."

After standing there with an indifferent expression, I burst out laughing. "Cuddle?!"

He frowns. "What?"

"THE Austin Moon just used the world cuddle," I yelp. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Austin rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just come back to bed." he outstretches his arms, making me smile.

"That sounds wrong." I say.

"What? Come back to bed?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't sound as wrong as 'Fuck Me'." he says.

"Austin!" I gasp, ready to scold him. "That's so..."

"Sexy? Amazing? Awesome? You don't have to tell me, I already know," he smirks. "And remember Dawson, this is all yours." he gestures at his body, making me blush.

"Shut up and move over," I demand, face red in embarrassment. He does so, but not for long. Because once my body hits the mattress, his arms automatically wrap themselves around me and I can feel how muscly he really is.

"I could really get used to this," he groans, breathing heavily whilst nuzzling into my neck. I smile, and listen to his steady heartbeat as I rouse myself to sleep.

- - -L - I - N - E - - B - R - E- A- K - - ! - ! - !

I woke up to one of the best things ever.

Austin Moon was towering above me, smirking whilst looking at my face. "Morning."

I yawn, covering my mouth. "Morning," I blink a few times. "How long have you been looking at me for?"

"As long as I've been awake." he says.

"And how long has that been?"

"2 hours," he smirks.

"What?!" I groan. "I must've looked like a mess."

"You did," Austin smiles. "But beautiful and cute all at the same time."

I blush and look away. "Get real, Moon."

"I am real,"

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"Can I have a kiss?" he asks.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because," I mumble. "I have morning breath."

"I don't care," he whines. "Your lips on my lips makes a very happy Austin Moon. Your lips on my thing-"

I slap his arm, hard. "Shut the hell up!"

Austin puts his hands in the air, as if he's been caught stealing or doing drugs. "Kidding!"

"You better be," I glare, but the redness on my cheeks begs to differ. We get dressed and, after brushing my teeth three times over, I finally give him that kiss he's been nagging me for. We walk down the stairs hand in hand, still quite tired from waking up so early.

"Want a drink?" I ask. He nods, playing around with some cookbooks and placing them out of order. "Which?"

"Pancakes," he mutters, eyes transfixed on a purple spatula. I pinch him lightly on the neck, watching as he squirms and turns his attention to me.

"Sorry, but pancake smoothies aren't on the menu."

"They should be," he frowns.

"Anything else?"

Austin's smile lightens up and he suddenly looks like an over-excited puppy. "A kiss!"

I rolled my eyes. "I already gave you one."

"That was a whole five minutes ago!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

**Soooo,i wanted it to end with some auslly drabble, so THEREE! :D**

**Thanks for being patient with me, and reviewing! I hope I haven't been slacking off too much. Err. I hate it when I slack off, trust mee:L**


	16. Chapter 16

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

There's nothing seperating me from Austin, except for the thin layer of blanket that divides us into two individuals. My mind races with different emotions that I can't seem to control, turning this way and that, making my mind go fuzzy with unclear pictures.

Fuzzy. That's a weird word.

I want to do something. My hand itches for something to hold, something to do, while my legs plant themselves firmly on the bed. My brain wants to think. My lungs don't want the steady air trapped inside them. It's as if everything inside of me can't make up it's mind.

_I _can't make up _my _mind.

Should I take a walk? Roam the halls?

Or should I stay here, where it's safe and warm, in Austin's arms?

Trish was right. I _am _a puzzled mess. Puzzled mess. Waiting to happen. Where are the pieces?  
Oh, the things I think about.

It's midnight, but I'm in no mood to sleep.

I am, in fact, weak. My bones click at the slightest movement and if the cold window pane makes me feel lifeless. Miami has it's perks, I guess, but tonight definately wasn't one of them.

I lay in Austin's arms and just fiddle with the dogtag chain around his neck. It's cold, like the rest of the room, but it brings a sense of security and safety to my heart. I yawn. I should really lie down, get some sleep, but my mind is currently running on the energy of staying awake.

Is she watching us? Waiting to plan her next move? What's she holding, a knife or something harmful?

No. Don't think about it. And, don't think about _her. _

It's so _easy _for Austin. He's strong with a sharp tongue, useful when in tricky situations that require a sound mind. And me, what do I have? A small figure and worthless song writing skills._  
_

I start to drift off. My body relaxes and, just when I'm about to drown in an uncomfortable array of nightmares, I feel Austin shake and wrap his arms tighter around me.

* * *

"Wake up wake up wake up!"

"Five more -"

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Al~ly -"

"Austi~in."

Austin groans and hugs one of my pillows, rolling over so he's not facing me anymore. I roll my eyes playfully, climbing on top of him and sitting there with my arms crossed and a frown on my face. "Get off," he moans, trying to sufffocate himself with the pillow. I flick his ear.

"No! We're going swimming!"

It was something we'd always done. Every saturday, whether the kids liked it or not, the Moons and Dawson's would rent a huge pool and just have fun whilst drinking and eating. I'd never had a bad experience when swimming with the Moon family- except for that one time when Trish couldn't come so I had to stick with Austin all day. This time, I didn't _want _her to come. I wanted it just to be Austin and me.

"Not nowww," Austin whines. "I'm," he yawns. "Tired."

"It's 1pm in the afternoon," I tell him, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Exactlyyy..."

Giving up, I throw my hands in the air and climb off of him, spotting that sly smirk on his face when I do so. Pouting, I turn heel and walk downstairs happily, clutching the rails and getting a small burn on the palm of my hand.

"Hi darling," greets Mimi, a plate of pancakes in one hand and toast with pickles in the other. "Take your pick."

As usual, I go with the toast and pickles and sit myself down, after thanking her. "Austin's still sleeping," I tell Mimi. She tuts dissaprovingly.

"That boy..." her lips purse into a tight line. "He's something, Ally. Always remember that when you say your I do's,"

"I do's?" I choke on the piece of toast I was eating, setting it down slowly and taking a big gulp of water.

"Yes," she says, blankly. "Isn't that what they say in wedding's?"

I splutter, the rate of my heartbeat increasing rapidly. She smiles and pats my shoulder before walking back upstairs, the plate of pancakes balanced gently on her manicured hand.

"Ahh!"

I jump, nearly dropping the pickle. I jump off the island stool and rush upstairs, skipping two steps at a time. I have just enough time to congratulate myself on how sharp my spider reflexes are before I come up in front of my own bedroom, where Austin's screams can be clearly heard. I'm surprised that no-ones awake yet. I push the door open.

"Aus -"

"Get out!"

I gasp.

It's her.

And him.

_Together._

"Dallas?"_  
_

"Ally?"

"May?"

"Hello again," she smirks, evilly. "Nice to see you."

She's... different. She isn't that little girl anymore. She's grown up. Long blonde wavy hair, big blue unblinking eyes, eye lashes coated with thick mascara. A slim figure and puckered lips. She's dressed in small shorts and a tight top that just about covers her belly-button, making me grimace.

"What... happened to you?"

"A little... makeover," she smiles, her lips stretching so wide that it nearly touches the tips of her ears. I feel a lump in my throat begin to form.

This isn't the small bother of a girl Austin and I encountered a mere few weeks ago. This... thing, this thing... it's _much _worse.

And it's after _my _life.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! I've missed you guys so much! Thanks for reviewing and reading! You people are so amazing! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

She hates him. He despises her. It was the way things worked, it was as simple as the bond they shared. But when a dare is taken and the two spend the night in an abandoned manor, secrets come out and relationships are formed, even if it's not in the best of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

May smirks at me.

Should I be scared?  
Yes. I really should. And, I can't doubt that I am.

"How did you -"

"Grow?" she traces a shape on Austin's chest. "I believe that's none of your business."

"I believe it is," I growl, balling my fists up.

"Don't be so stupid," she laughs. "You shouldn't have come to Manor House anyway."

"It was a dare and we did _nothing _to you." I shout, not caring who heard.

"True," she says, her eyes taking a resourceful shine. Then her whole face is covered in that smug smirk yet again before I even have time to notice it. "But you did nothing to stop it."

"Stop what?!"

"My death!" she yells.

"You _died _way before we were even born!" shouts Austin. May flicks her finger and Dallas takes hold of his arm, twisting it painfully. I gasp, rushing over to help him, but May reacts quickly and stops me from doing so.

"Ah-ah! I'm not finished," she says, tauntingly. "You were _there._"

"It happened in the 1800's!" I say, defending myself.

"And where did you get that information from?"

"Does it matter?" I hiss, venom seething through my teeth in an unattractive fashion. "Why would they say that about your death if it isn't even _true_?"

"The internet has it's downsides, I guess," she answers, glumly. "I died when we were both small, Allyson."

"H-how do you know my full name?"

May doesn't answer. Instead, she lifts her arm and I can see the floor start to swallow all of us. Including Dallas and Austin. I want to hold on to him, ask him what's happening, but I have to stay strong.

We fall into the front yard of Manor House. I scramble about on the floor for a while until I stand up properly on my feet. A little girl walks past us, a balloon tied to her hand. A blonde boy a year older than her smiles and grips her shoulders, steering her this way and that.

_"I'm scared, Austin,_" she mumbles. My heart stops. Austin's does too, and May's frown gets even bigger. _"Where are we going?"_

_"Don't be scared," _Austin answers, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. _"We're only going to visit May."_

_"M-may?"_ The girl looks nervous. _"Don't play games with me, Moon."_

_"I never have. Hey, Ally, it'll just be like hide 'n seek."_ Ally. Her name's Ally._  
_

Then...

...If that's Austin...

And the little girl is Ally...

...And they're both going to visit May...

"I-I don't remember a-any of that," I tell May. She sighs.

"Nobody cared. I thought you two did. But I was wrong. You forgot about me."

A scream erupts from the house and a gunshot is heard, loud and clear. Mini AUstin and Ally cling onto each other, Ally's balloon untying itself from her wrist and floating up into the sky. Little Austin gulps. _"Get behind me," _he orders. I smile, remembering the first time he said that to me.

The scene dissapears and we're left back in Manor House, the hallways lit up and music coming from the living room. The walls are clear and fresh with life, and there are people everywhere. A couple of girls walk right past us, as if not even acknowledging our existance.

"Why -"

"They can't see us. We're in a memory, Ally," answers May. "Follow me."

So, we do. We go up spiral staircases and end up in a little girls' bedroom, watching as she brushes her long golden locks happily, humming the first verse of Winter Wonderland under her breath.

"Is this... is this you?" asks Austin, secretly linking our fingers. May nods, a tear threatening to escape her eye.

"Dad said I couldn't go down until everyone was gone. I spent hours trying to get my hair perfect, because he said he had a surprise for me," Time fast forwards. We can hear a gruff voice start to call May's name. The little girl gasps happily, checking the clock and running down the stairs, her hair bouncing at each step.

"I thought that he'd stop hitting me. He seemed so _happy,_" we all walk down the stairs slowly, a blur of flashbacks slowly coming to me. "Then he took out a gun."

_"Daddy? Daddy, what are you doing?" _asks May, small and taut, a horrified look on her face.

Then, it all stops. Just like the poem.

The room dimms and May, her mother and father, dissapear. The walls start moulding again, and the screams and music die down.

"I can't leave this place," says May. "I grew up with you guys. I was with you every step of the way."

"Then... why did you _scare _us like that?" asks Austin.

"When you got dared to come into Manor House... I was excited. In fact, I was more then excited. I was estatic," she says. "But when you guys had no clue what happened in the house, I got angry. You didn't remember me, after I spent all those years looking out for you."

"May..." I say, softly.

"It was wrong of me. I know it was. But I loved you guys- alot. The anger got to my head,"

"May, you don't have to..."

"I decided not to scare you guys anymore. I just wanted you to know that whatever happened between us... was real. That it actually _happened. _But I couldn't show myself to you and Austin without scaring you."

"May," I envelope her petite frame into a hug. She stiffens, but soon enough she relaxes under my touch and hugs me back. "We are _so _sorry. We nevr knew that that's what happened,"

"Nobody did. That's why Wikipedia lied," she chuckles, but it seems as if she's choking on her own tears. "It's okay. I just... I just needed someone to know the truth."

"We know," says Austin. "And we wont let this go unnoticed. You wait, May."

She smiles. Not a smirk, but a genuine twitch of the lips with happiness.

* * *

**WOOOOOO! GONNA WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS TOMMOROW! :D**

**SOOOOOO excited. Not even kidding.  
**

**Have you guys watched it yet? :)  
I hope you liked this chapter... so yeah... this story might end soon, ya'll :(**

-irl be there in a heartbeat xoxox


	18. Epilogue

She loves him. He adores her. It's the way things work now, it's as simple as their first kiss. Going through with that dare was the best thing they ever did, and now they're a happily wedded couple with no means of turning back. They found out each others secrets, and they took the risk to form a relationship that's best for the both of them.

* * *

**Epilogue - Tea And Toast  
**

**ATTENTION!  
In order to feel like you're actually... "in" the Epilogue, I advise you all to listen to Tea And Toast by Lucy Spraggan :)  
**

* * *

_10_ _Years Later_

* * *

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!"**  
**

The whole church collapses in a series of screams, yelps and spouts of congratulations. I clap too, Austin beside me. Dez takes Trish's hand and together they share a passionate kiss, making the crowd go wilder, louder and more chaotic.

"Congratulations!"

"My baby girls growing up too fast!"

"Hey," Austin nudges me, yelling above the noise. "It's only fair that _we_ kiss,"

"Is it now?" I grin.

"Well, they're kissing! We should too!"

"You're crazy, Moon," I laugh, feeling his arm snake around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. He eyes my lips, as I do his.

"Is that why you love me?" he grins, and before I even have time to decipher and reject, he presses his soft lips onto mine and I can feel myself growing weak at the knees.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see May waving at us and congratulation Trish with a silent gesture, which the latina returns happily. Everything seems perfect. Everything... well, it looks perfect. Like a storybook with a beautiful happy ending.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ally!"

I turn to my right, seeing Trish and a bunch of other bridesmaids all lining up to get their picture taken with the bride. I laugh and detangle myself from Austin's grasp, lifting the dress so that it doesn't get trampled on as I walk.

It's an amazing wedding with a breath-taking set. I hear the camera click in front of me. Balloons and confetti cover everyone's heads, littering the sandy floors of Miami beach quite restlessly. Trish looks simple mind blowing in her striking red "wedding gown". She had stated earlier on that White just wouldn't do for such a joyous occasion; hence why use bridesmaids wore light pink dresses with faint zebra stripes. And, let's not forget, Trish's leopard print heels.

* * *

"Austin!"

"Sorry!"

I glare at him as the ladder wobbles, making the bucket of paint jiggle and me drop my brush. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"If I die..."

"You're not gonna die," he chuckles. "I've got you."

"Lies... all lies..."

"I had you before, there's no point in ditching you now." he shrugs. I coat the brush in thick blue paint before flicking him with it, covering his hair with a thick aqua goo.

"Al~ly!" he whines. I roll my eyes, finishing the paint on one wall.

"Right," I say, looking at the wall with a proud expression. It looks slightly disorientated, with different shades of blue here and there, but it's perfect all the same. "You finish up the other wall while I -"

"Mooooooooom!"

I groan, my eyes diverting from Austin to Jaelyn. For a small five year old, he sure knows how to cry. Sometimes he even wakes Dez when he and Trish come to stay, and everybody knows that Dez is nothing but a heavy sleeper.

"Yes, honey?"

"Dawn stole my paintbrush!"

"Did not!"

"All right kiddos, no more fighting," warns Austin, wagging his finger at them. Trish makes her way into the room, panting.

"That kid of yours is hard work."

"Am not!" Dawn tugs at her godmothers leopard print dress, frowning. I stifle a laugh after seeing that her tutu matches Trish's dress. "You said I'm your favourite Moon!"

"It's sarcasm, sweetie," I say, trying to make her feel better.

"Did someone order a cat?" Dez asks, coming into the room clutching a fat fluffy tabby. I sigh deeply, the whole room starting to get crowded.

"Guys..." I yell, trying to overpower the noise. "GUYS!"

They all look up, faces written with different emotions. "We're trying to work here, y'know. It would help if you actually _tried _not to get in the way.

"But mom -"

"Please, babydoll," I say, rubbing my temples. "Go play with your barbies, just for a sec? Me and daddy need to do something very important."

* * *

"Hey Ally," smiles May, throwing rocks into the river. Her feet are dangling over the edge of the sidewalk, making me curious as to how she can feel so confident near a big pool filled with sharks, infested creatures and _other _things I'm not too fond about.

"Hey," I say. "It was really nice, what you did back there."

"Did what?" she pretends, looking away.

"You dropped those waterguns for Jaelyn in the backyard. He thinks Santa gave it to him," I laugh.

"Santa? In October?" May raises an eyebrow, looking as if she's trying hard to control her excitement.

"Yes!"

"Right. He's just like his father." she commented. I nod, and we watch as the dolphins dive in and out of the water. There's a stony silence between both of us. Because we both know that someday, May will have to leave.

Forever.

And me being me, I just can't afford to think like that.

"Ally?" she nudges me slightly. "Does it feel good?"

"What?"

"You know. Does it feel good, to have a family? A normal dad?"

I can hear the pain in her voice. It's strained. I know why; because she's immortal, a strong sign of someone who's cheated death millions of times and survived it.

"May..."

"I want a family, Ally," she mumbles. "I want a husband that wont walk out on me. A father that will babysit my kids whenever I ask him too."

"Everyone wants that..."

"But not everybody gets it," she smiles, weakly. May faces me and I can see the take of sadness on her face. "You're lucky, Ally. Very lucky. Please, whatever happens, don't forget how lucky you are."

"I wont,"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"Mommy, where's Santa?"

"He'll come tonight, don't worry."

"Where's Aunt May?"

We all freeze, deciding whether to tell Jaelyn the truth. Dawn toddles over, standing next to her twin and pouting. "I haven't seen her in ages, mommy."

I can't hide the truth from my kids. They've grown attatched to May, jumping excitedly whenever she floated her ghostly self into the room without an invited. But, that was what we all loved about her. The sheer joy on everyones faces whenever their eyes met hers.

"She's..." starts Austin. I hold my breath, deciphering whether or not I should contradict on what he's about to say. "She's gone for a while."

"I thought she was going to spend Christmas with us," Jaelyn mumbled, his smile slowly disinegrating. "When is she coming back?"

"We don't know babe," I say, sadly. "But you'll see her again. Very soon."

Austin gripped my hand, knowingly. He had grown up to be a quite charming young man, still famous and active in the music business. I'm still his songwriter, of course, and happily wedded wife.

Who knew that a simple dare could turn out like this? A beautiful, blossomed life of happiness? I certainly didn't.

"Can we open the presents now?" asks Dawn, taking a rectangular wrapped present in her hands and turning it this way and that. I laughed, prising it out of her fingers carefully.

"Later, babydoll. We still have to wait for Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez."

"I have an idea!" yells Jaelyn. Austin laughs and scoops up up, tickling his belly. "Why don't we open them now... and wrap them all back up when they get here?!"

"I'm up for it!" shouts Dawn.

"Sadly, me and mommy aren't," chuckles Austin, pecking my cheek. I smile up at him, his lanky figure suprising me as much as everybody else.

Trish and Dez arrive earlier than usual, carrying fruit cake and a whole bag filled with liquor and beer and fruit shoot for the kids. Trish's four year old daughter and five year old son, Kacie and Derek, greet each one of us with huge hugs. Dawn squeels happily as she clutches Kacie's hand, the four month age difference between the two unmoving. Jaelyn runs off with his friend too, pounding up the stairs and screaming, "Merry Christmas!" until their lungs are fit to burst.

All the while, I know that May's watching over us with a glowing pride in her heart.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Thirteen year old Dawn makes her way into her mother's bedroom, occasionally having to side step the clutter of music sheets and pencils. The amount of guitars on the walls surprise her, but then again, her father was a world-wide rockstar. "Of course you can!"

"Well, there's... a boy," Dawn starts, fiddling with her fingers. "And I don't know how I feel about him."

Ally's heart soothes as she feels a strange sympathy towards her daughter. "What type of emotions have you felt so far, honey?"

"I-I... I thought I hated it. I mean, because he was so full of himself and that. But the other day... Well, there was this girl called Tiffany who's a total attention whor- seeker," Dawn paused, looking at her mom. "And she sort of pushed me down and called me stupid names that I _know _shouldn't get to me as much as it did. Chris told her to stop though, and he helped me up and ever since he's been... texting me. I don't know how he got my number."

A small smile was evident on Ally's face. "You hated him?"

"Of course. I mean, I didn't exactly like him. At the time."

Ally sighed thoughtfully, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Don't stress yourself over it, babe. Just do what you thinks best. Life always gives us different routes to follow, we just have to try them all out and see which ones the best."

Dawn looks at the ceiling for a bit, thinking.

"Thanks mom,"

"Oh, and one thing," smiles Ally.

"What?"

"Remember, sweetheart. _When the skies are looking above my dear, And your heart has lost all it's **hope. **After dawn there will be **sunshine, **And all the dust will go. The skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most**, **And in the morning, I'll wake you up. With some **tea and toast**_."

Dawn smiled. It was something her mom always sang whenever her and Jaelyn asked for any help or advice. It cleared their minds for a little while.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yeah, little man?"

"Can I ask you something important?"

"Sure," Austin moved over, setting his guitar down on the stand so his son could take a seat. "What's up, bud?"

"I think I like a girl, but I'm not sure if she likes me. Because, let's just say, we're at different roads here,"

Austin nods. "Carry on."

"She's so... quiet. I'm more loud and it's like I'm on the 99th floor and she's cool on street level. I don't know what to do -"

"Me and your mother used to be like that," Austin laughed. "We used to fight non-stop. It ussually ended with us throwing things at each other- though I could never really _hurt_ her."

Jaelyn looks at his dad, a blank look on his face. "And what did you do?"

"I protected her from the demons of a house and she fell in love with me more so."

Silence.

"You and your imagination," chuckles Jaelyn, shaking his head. "But dad -"

"Try talking to the lucky lady," Austin says. "You never know. It might just be your little break."

Jaelyn thought about it for a second. He knew that whatever his dad was saying had some form of truth, and wthether he liked it or not, it was best if Jaelyn followed it.

"Thanks dad,"

* * *

Austin and Ally walk down the street, their hands linked together. They stop as Ally's grip loosens, her fifty-year-old figure slowly crumpling to the ground in a heap. Her body on the floor attracts a worried crowd, tears roll off Austin's face as he says, "Don't let go. Not now."_  
_

Then it all flash forwards and he's sitting by her bed in the hospital ward, as their daughter walks in with a family of her own. Little 3 year old Janice, and her husband, Chris Rogers. Jaelyn's with them too, his wife, Jenette, handling a bouqet of flowers.

They all stare as Ally's heart moniter starts slowing, until the wide traces of sharp green pixels reduces to an uncoordinated line.

Dawn says, "Dad I don't know if she can hear you now but there's one thing mum would want you to know."

_ When the skies are looking above my dear  
And your heart has lost all it's **hope**  
After dawn there will be **sunshine**  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
Now it's time for **you** to **let go**  
And in the morning, I'll wake you up  
With some **tea and toast**_.

Dawn drives back home to their house, and she can almost sense her AUntie May watching over her mother wid sad eyes. She arrives at the house which she grew up in, the ancient sign covered in rust and dirt;

_Manor House._

* * *

**I HONESTLY don't know how this turned out. It's definately longer than some of my other chapters, and I admit, it is heavily rushed. Over the past ten days I have been clogged with an understandable case of writers blocks, having read only two chapters of one book while I was away.**

**Tea And Toast is sung by Lucy Spraggan. I do not, by any means, own that song.  
**

**Now, time for the fun part.  
**

**HEY YA'AALLLLL!  
For this Epilogue to REALLY make sense, you must do one thing. LISTEN TO TEA AND TOAST while you're read. Please?  
**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for supporting this story. Every single one of you is amazing!  
And yes, they bought MANOR HOUSE!  
**

**But for now, we must say goodbye to Miss Ally Dawson/Moon and Mr Austin Moon, for their peaceful story has come to an end (insert angel here)  
**

**Thank you so much for reading. Adios, people :'(  
**


End file.
